


JH-101

by NalaNox



Series: Constellation Station Stories [2]
Category: Original Work, Terato - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, There are a bunch of ocs in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Humans have just joined the Interplanetary Alliance, Delilah is the only human on a science vessel she has nicknamed Hails. Feeling like an outcast and unable to connect with her co-workers, she saves a Yuv and they form a closer relationship than just co-workers.
Relationships: Alien OC/Human OC, m!OC/f!OC
Series: Constellation Station Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be the introduction to the Constellation Station Series. It's just been put on the back burner but now I am able to release the first chapter. It's probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters though :)

_Solar cycle 214:_

_I can’t help but notice the different species working together. Humans are new to the Interplanetary Alliance, I am the only human aboard the vessel known as JH-101, it’s an older ship first model of the JH science series. I’ve been asking if anyone calls her anything else, they all look baffled by the concept. So, I’ve gone ahead and nicknamed her Hails, I’m not sure entirely why. It rolls off the tongue and came naturally talking about the ship._

_The amount I have learnt about the IA customs and species is quite immense and I would suspect will take a long time to process every little thing._

_Aboard Hails, we have 7 different species, I am working with 4._

_The Keleshi are humanoid, the only difference being their eyes; which are cat like, and the differing colours of their skin; which can have the brown colour similar to humans but also varied shades of blue and purple. Not much else different on phenotypic variation from the outside. The inside is somewhat completely different to that of a human; they have telepathic skills within their own species, and have a larger lung capacity, their hearts are larger, their bones are more fragile, and lighter in weight. Obviously due to their evolutionary background. They also make up around 23% of Hails crew, mainly in more dextrous tasks. I work with 4 Keleshi; Lora, Mulley, Pero, and Axel._

_The Yuv are very not human in any shape of the word, they live in suits as their environmental conditions are not suitable to the majority of other species of the IA. I am not sure exactly what they look like under the suits but if their suits are anything to go by they are insectoid with 6 limps; 2 arms and 4 legs, they are incredibly tall; averaging at around 10ft when standing tall. Da’Greth is a Yuv I work close with, he constantly complains about the limitations of working in a suit. I have not gathered the courage to ask any questions about the suits nor what’s underneath. The Yuv tend to be quick thinkers, and excellent problem solvers, I have only seen them in scientific positions. I could also see them in protection services as they look intimidating, but their suits are a major weak spot if shot. They only make up a small percentage of the IA, I only know of 3 on this ship where there are about 400 crewmembers._

_The Frenas are almost completely indistinguishable from humans, they have certain abilities that humans don’t possess; higher speed and higher strength capacity, but other than that completely the same as humans. It is unknown as to why the Frenas and Humans are so alike in physical appearance despite the environments of the homeworlds being completely different. Research is ongoing, last I heard they were comparing genetic information. They make up the majority of the IA, around 45%. Most of the team consists of Frenas, around 10 people out of our team of 18._

_The Monitese are humanoid, they tend to have physical traits of animals. One may have scales, snake eyes, and a forked tongue, yet another may be canine like, with canine features. This species, in my observation, tend to have the most genetic variation. Unlike with humans how things maybe fairly consistent, physically. It is also known that we accepted them the fastest right after the Frenas. Possibly because of the familiarity of a subculture already ingrained in human society. They make up the second largest population in the IA, at a 28%. The 3 I work with are; Clud, Kyla, and Sheri._

_Those are the species that I am currently working in close proximity with, the other 3 species are;_

_The Harlt are a humanoid race, they are derogatorily called “orcs” by Humans because of their surprising similar appearance to the orcs in human fantasy story telling. Their skin is hardened and the colours are varying shades of green, brown, and grey. They have giant tusks that extend from their lower jaw. They can get to twice the size of an average human, but their average tends to sit at around 9ft. They are usually in positions within the military or protective services._

_The Prithi are non-humanoid, they are a hive mind species. Their social structure is definite, they are very literal and normally non-communicative. The Queen is known to be the largest of the species, she is thought to be centipedal in structure curling around in her nest constantly producing Mothers, she controls every single mother, though mothers tend to have free will to an extent. Mothers are not unlike the Queens, fairly small centipede looking creatures. We have a mother who spends her time in her quarters controlling the slave caste around the ship in accordance to orders given. The slave caste reminds me of ants small, childlike creatures. Who wonder around the ship doing menial tasks._

_The Lorn are a humanoid lizard like species, who also normally work along side the Harlt. Their features tend to be very varied among the species. From looking like crocodiles to that of a softer rounder look, similar to a gecko of sorts. They are normally the same height as humans on average and are very quick on their feet._

_There are many more on the IA base; called the Constellation Station, but I won’t comment on those species until I have been able to observe them for myself rather than using the extranet._

_The social structure and interactions between the species reminds me of home, cliques form, and people from certain departments only spend their free time with their co-workers. Rarely going out of their department for social interaction. It was surprising that same species did not interact based on that fact alone. Unlike many studies on humans, where they were polite to their co-workers of differing species but ultimately felt more comfortable with other humans than their co-workers. This I can relate to._

_Being the only human on the ship has seemed to make me feel incredibly isolated, no matter the invitations and kindness expressed from my co-workers. I wish I was able to rid myself of this feeling, it’s not that I distrust my companions, but I am in new territory. Territory I am not sure how to traverse. I am trying my best as time goes on, making my way through the dark as best as possible._

_All I can do is observe and hope for the best._

* * *

Rereading the entry. She saved it into the folder with all the other daily entries. The Human ambassador had asked her to observe while on her trip. As she did with every other human boarding on different ships. Though she found her’s somewhat interesting.

A human on a JH-101, how rare! 

As if she wasn’t human herself. She rolled her eyes. She locked up her datapad and placed it on her desk in her quarters. It was simple, white walls and grey carpeted floor, with a single bed and a desk, with a small wardrobe containing her footlocker of things. 

Checking the time, she had another hour until her shift. She decided to get up and place her uniform on her body. It was flattering to her form, accentuating her waist and showing off her collarbone. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, happy with the look. She made her way to the mess for a coffee. 

“Ah fuck!” She heard a deep groan around the corner, to see Da’Greth standing by his door and hand on his suit. 

“Da’Greth?” His large form leaned heavily against his door to his quarters. His suit was incredibly plain, a light shade of grey with black ports that connect his tubes for decontamination, and black lenses over what must be his eyes and breathing pad over his mouth. 

He sighed, clearly annoyed at his predicament, “Delilah,” he huffed, “thank the ancestors.” He turned to her, she gasped at the sight of his suit. It had a large gash exposing brown flesh to the air, “I tripped and nicked my suit. I left my key card in the laboratory. I can’t move in this state, and waste the air I have left…” He didn’t need to explain any more. Delilah ran.

She barged through the doors of the laboratory with alarming force. The rest of the team looked wide-eyed at her, surprised that this small human could have the speed of a Keleshi and the force of a Harlt. Rushing to the mess along Da’Greth’s desk, she found a key card attached to a lanyard. Snatching it up, she sprinted from the laboratory with the rest of the team looking completely confused and staring at her back. 

Da’Greth now sat on the floor, looking limp. His legs twisted and spread along the floor, his arms along his side. Delilah shook him, and he seemed unresponsive. She cringed, she thought of taking him to medbay, but dragging him there would be almost impossible. Feeling the key card in her hand she looked to the door. That wasn’t as impossible. She swiped the card at the access panel. It beeped and opened the doors.

She wrapped her arms under Da’Greths arms and held him tight as she dragged with great force into the decontamination room. 

Closing the doors behind them, a bunch of tubes fell from the roof and hung in front of Delilah. She looked over them and then the ports along his suit. She counted 8 tubes and 8 ports. She looked over them quickly, noticing the markings. Matching the markings, she plugged in the tubes and pressed the big red button. 

“Environmental equalising commencing.” The automated voice echoed through the chamber, as the sense of relief washed over her, the sense of dread came with it. She was in the chamber, the chamber that will change it’s environmental settings. Unknown whether it would be toxic to humans, she took a couple of massive breaths as the equalising began. Pulling her jacket over her hands, she placed over her mouth as a metallic taste to the air replaced the clean air. It wasn’t unbreathable just felt a little rough on the lungs, but nothing unmanageable. 

Delilah watched as the tubes blew up his suit, “laceration detected within suit” it suddenly flopped loosely on his form and seemed to just rip off of his body. Delilah went red realising he was naked in front of her. She turned away, giving the man privacy, not taking note of his body despite her curiosity. But still concerned about his loss of consciousness. 

A groan was heard from behind, it didn’t have that metallic ring she had become accustomed to. 

“D-Delilah?” A confused Da’Greth was behind her, she heard him shuffle. 

She turned to him and immediately felt uncomfortable, he was extremely insectoid, he had a brown exoskeleton, and spindly legs. Covered in little hairs all over. He seemed to be a lot taller than in his suit. Maybe this is why he complained about the limitability in his suit. His face was darker like the underside of him, with large black eyes, that didn’t blink, and his mouth held no lips. He looked incredibly smooth and shiny. 

Delilah smiled widely, “I’m glad you’re okay,” she gave a small cough. 

“How are you in here?” He asked, looking afraid. As if she would drop dead any minute. 

“I had to get you in here one way or another, you were unconscious.” She shrugged as if she knew what would happen. She breathed in and gave another small cough.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said, “thank you.” 

Delilah nodded, “uh, yeah, no problem at all,” a blush fell upon her cheeks and she smiled and looked up at him, “I’m not sure what you guys do for clothes? Do you…?” 

Da’Greth’s eyes widened, and looked down, “shit, I’m sorry. I forgot,” he scuffled to the edge of his cot and grabbed a suit from below it. Placing in his legs and then lifting it on himself. 

The coughing began to force itself harder through Delilah’s body. 

She looked toward Da’Greth, her vision started to become impaired, “Da’Greth?” He began to connect the pipes onto his suit, “I need to get out,” her world began to spin, her knees started to buckle. 

With an added rush, he connected the last tubes and pressed the exit button. The process took less than a minute, and she fell to the ground outside of his room. Delilah closed her eyes, and took in deep breaths from the air around her. Eventually the dizziness stopped, and the tickling in her chest had stopped, she stood finding her feet finally.

“Well that was interesting,” Delilah chuckled. She looked to Da’Greth, he was breathing hard. He placed a hand in hers. A flush fell on her face at the sudden contact. 

“Don’t do that again.” He quickly removed his touch from hers and rushed away. Delilah felt tingly from where he touched, shaking her head, she made her way to the medbay to make sure there wasn’t any lasting damage to her body. 

* * *

“Oi Da’Greth!” Pero called to him as he entered the Laboratory, Da’Greth tried to wave off the bright purple Keleshi. A large smug smile crept on to his face, “didya see Del?” Da’Greth didn’t answer but Pero continued anyways, “she bolted in here like nothin’ I’ve seen before, you wouldn’t think that a human would be able to do that, ay?” He thought for a moment, “she was wild, kinda hot.” 

Da’Greth felt an unfamiliar stir, he waved Pero off. Without so much as grunt, he continued his work. It confused him as to why Delilah would risk her life, as to how she survived within the environment in the first place, was even more so. It astounded him. He couldn’t concentrate on his work. He just stood by his desk and fiddled with paperwork hoping that something would pop out to him, so he could focus. 

Closing his eyes and breathing out, he wondered about the colour change on her cheeks when she saw him, his people didn’t need clothes but he knew humans and many other species wear clothes. He wondered what it meant. The way her brown eyes looked up to him with that wide smile when he awoke. The way her curly, orange hair shaped around her face and stuck out at the oddest angles. 

He internally groaned, picking himself from his desk, he made his way to the medbay. 

Da’Greth moved through the ship his fingers twitched in nervousness. He shook them out and shook his head. He took a deep breath. 

He stood by the door and pressed the button to open it. 

Delilah looked at the sound of pressure being released from the door to the medbay, the main doctor for the ship was another Yuv. She looked towards Da’Greth and sighed. 

“I am surprised that you survived Miss Ryan. Minor carbon dioxide poisoning, the decontamination wash would have removed any other poisonous material that could have been soaked through your skin.” She glared towards Da’Greth, “and you should be more careful with your suit.” 

Da’Greth still fiddled with his hands as he walked towards Delilah and completely ignored the doctor, “how are you feeling?” 

Delilah smiled widely, “fine truly, just had to breath some proper air for a little bit. Get the day off though,” her smile shrunk, “and you?” 

“F-fine. Contamination was minimal.” He moved slightly into her space, “the others were talking about you,” Delilah looked at him questioningly, “ah, nothing bad, they were surprised is all. Pero couldn’t shut up about it, he said that he couldn’t believe a human could do that.” 

Delilah laughed, it rung through the medbay, “what? Run?” 

“I am not sure, but he seemed impressed either way,” Delilah heard the bitterness in his voice, and was slightly taken aback from it but tried to wave it off.

“Right,” she looked up to him, “well I should be back to work tomorrow.” 

“Yes, yes,” his 4 fingered fists clenched, “would you like to get something to eat or drink? For helping me?” 

“Yeah, I would love that.” Delilah felt a feeling in her stomach she hadn’t felt in years. Her hand unconsciously rubbed against it, in an attempt to calm it down. 

She could feel the doctor looking slightly towards them, listening on the conversation. Delilah shrugged it off. 

Da’Greth felt his eyes trail to where her hand landed and quickly looked back up to her face, “to the mess then?” 

Delilah nodded and led the way, Da’Greth followed close behind. It was a strange silence between them. It was strange in a way that it was comfortable, that they were in agreement about something that didn’t need to be said. 

They arrived in the mess hall and found an empty table in a far corner. It was quiet, off peak. 

“I am quite unsure how to thank you appropriately,” Da’Greth said, his hands fidgeted around each other.

“Oh, there’s no need,” Delilah smiled softly, she would have done the same to anyone on board. 

“I hope this will suffice,” Da’Greth pulled from his pocket a small ball, and held it out to Delilah. 

She looked at it with wonder, it was clear and crystal like, she didn’t have any words, so she held her hand out to receive the gift. 

“It’s beautiful Da’Greth,” Delilah looked at it in wonder, she couldn’t help turning it this way and that, just watching how the light danced within it. 

Da’Greth felt the urge to trill as he watched her play with his gift, he pushed it down with his self control. He questioned himself internally. 

Delilah grew red when she realised that her attention had been on the gift for far too long and then feeling Da’Greth’s eyes on her. It brought a blush she could feel along her neck and face. 

Da’Greth couldn’t help but follow the blush from her face to her collarbone, it disappeared beneath her shirt and he wondered how far it went down. 

Delilah smiled soft and glanced up to Da’Greth, “I really like it, thank you.” 

Da’Greth trilled before he could stop it and cleared his throat to try and hide the reaction, “sorry,” he apologised, “I’m glad you like it.” 

Delilah looked confused by the apology but thought better than to ask what he was talking about. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Da’Greth got a protein paste that he was able to sip through his mouth port and Delilah grabbed a coffee. 

Da’Greth looked around the room and saw the clock, he stood in surprise, “work!” 

Delilah looked up wide eyed and then to behind her where the clock laid, she smiled softly understanding. 

“I am so sorry, Delilah,” he walked over to the rubbish bin to discard his bottle of protein paste, “but I must go to work.”

Delilah laughed softly, “yeah, you don’t want Pero on your case, wouldn’t let you hear the end of it.” 

“Yes,” Da’Greth seemed to hesitate for moment, “let’s do this again.”

Before Delilah could respond, he had left the mess, and left her with her own thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Solar Cycle 215:_

_Working within a multi-species society can have it’s challenges and it’s surprises. Hails crew seemingly works together quite well, although recent events have placed a different perspective in which I believed that humans would naturally sit together and being the only human on a science vessel, I found it easy to find a friend. Da’Greth, who works with me, and I had become fast friends after I helped him into his room during a sudden emergency. I have attached the details and medical report to this entry (SC214:01A and SC214:01B)._

_After this event Da’Greth had presented me with a present, I have attached a picture of it to this entry (SC214:02A)._

_I believe that this start of a friendship will not only show how humans are capable of creating friendships outside of their species but it is beneficial to our collective knowledge beginning as a multi-species culture._

_In reference to my previous entry about the Yuv, and not knowing what lies underneath their suit, due to the previous event, I am now able to report on what lies beneath._

_Da’Greth in particular. His suit seems to compress the body, supposedly creating an optimal form in common spaces. Out of the suit, he looked skinnier and longer, sitting at least another 15cm above his previous height. A dark brown carapace lined his back, the back of his arms and legs, and covered his face, also over the soft belly was lined with seemingly hard carapace spikes attached to the belly, going from the neck area all the way down to the short tail._

_At the end of each limb, were hands, even ones that he used to walk on, it seemingly had just as many fingers as his hands, I wondered at the time whether or not he was able to use those hands for tasks like his primary hands. His lower limbs were thicker than his upper ones, holding his weight had looked to add muscle to that area._

_Da’Greth’s face had 10 eyes, 5 on each side of his face, and his lower face had 4 pincer looking appendages, smaller ones in the inner mouth and larger ones on the outer. A large slit from these pincers cut through the few layers of carapace on his face._

_In a personal note, during the event I had found myself surprised by the lack of human features, it almost felt too alien. I am even surprised I am able to remember him in such detail as the circumstances of the event affected my perception._

_I will continue to monitor my relationship with Da’Greth and continue to document my experience here on the JH-101._

* * *

Delilah sighed as she finished writing the journal entry. 

She looked to the crystal ball Da’Greth had given her, there was something heavy that landed on her and she couldn’t quite put the word to it. Maybe it was the anxiety of creating friendships, exploring what is appropriate and what wasn’t. 

She looked to her desktop and wondered whether or not it was appropriate to look into Yuv social cues, or maybe it would be better to just straight up and ask Da’Greth. Delilah nodded to herself, that was her goal, ask Da’Greth, no matter how awkward. 

Delilah checked the time and casually made her way down to her station and gently pushed open the doors she barged through the previous day. 

She greeted her team politely and quietly made her way to her desk, she brought up her holographic desktop and began booting up the processes she had been working on. 

“Hey Del,” a purred voice stood by her, Delilah looked to him and his bright purple skin that seemed freckled with blue dots. 

“Hey Pero, you’re knocking off soon, yeah?” Delilah smiled politely, and moved her orange hair behind her ear. 

He smiled widely and Delilah noticed the way his canines looked slightly larger than her own, it intimidated her a little, but she looked away quickly, “well yeah, going to lunch, want to join me?” Pero flicked his night blue hair out of his face. 

Delilah resisted the urge to scrunch her face up, he wasn’t subtle at all, “sorry Pero,” she fained a disappointed smile, “work,” she moved her hands to her desk that she just loaded. 

Pero winked with his large golden cat eyes, “let me know when you’re free then.” 

Delilah shooed him off before she outright decided to be rude. She stood in front of her desk and frowned she felt a feeling on the back of her neck, hot and watching. Delilah turned and saw Da’Greth looking to her. Her face changed and gave him a wave and then her face turned into surprise, her mouth in a O shape and then into a smile. She quickly walked to Da’Greth. 

“Hey there,” she smiled wide and Da’Greth tilted his head, “so I was wondering, when I go off for lunch want to join me?” 

“Oh, ah,” he seemed almost startled by the request, “well, we, ah.” 

Delilah gave a soft laugh, Da’Greth seemed almost relaxed by the sound of it, “I just want to ask some questions, if that’s okay with you?” her eyes went wide and concern lined her face, “but only if you are comfortable! I don’t want to make you,” she took a deep breath and looked shyly, “you know.” 

“Yes, that sounds good,” Da’Greth couldn’t help but wonder what kind of questions that she may have wanted ask, “I have my break in three hours.” 

He watched as Delilah looked to the time on her wrist and smiled, satisfied, “perfect, so do I,” she took a step backwards, “so yeah, sounds fun.” 

Da’Greth watched as she moved back to her station, he took a deep breath himself. Watching Pero talk to her so blatant about his intentions made his head spin. How could someone be so forward, it had astounded him and the way Delilah had waved him off as if it was less than what he was implying. Da’Greth reflexively clenched his four fingered hands. 

He could feel the eyes of the others currently on the station peering towards him, Axel turned from him and began to talk to Kyla, Da’Greth heard his name along with Delilah’s and he suddenly felt anxious. Taking a large, deep breath into his lungs, and exhaled slowly, he continued the processes on his desktop and planning the coming months and their sample collections. 

Da’Greth, looked through his holographic desktop and watched as Delilah brought something familiar out of her pocket, the crystal he gave her, it was small enough to sit in her palm, and she rolled it around like a tool to focus. 

He began to regret working around the same time as Delilah, watching her holding the present he gave her, made the silent trills roll up his back, and into the back of his throat. He cussed at himself and gave a silent prayer to his ancestors before creating a black screen so he couldn’t watch through his screen. 

Time had passed at an agonising slow pace, Da’Greth was watching each minute pass for the last few hours, and Delilah couldn’t help but do the same, every few minutes checking the time until the conversation she had planned. 

Delilah had written questions to begin the conversation and hopefully gain knowledge about Da’Greth. 

She swallowed thickly and waited by the door for Da’Greth, she watched as he turned slowly and saw her waiting for him. He straightened himself as much as he could and began to walk towards her. 

“Delilah,” he greeted her and something had changed in his tone, there was a vibration that sent it down her spine, in a definitely good way. 

“Da’Greth,” she tried to imitate the tone and she swore she heard him laugh. 

Delilah began to follow Da’Greth towards the mess, “oh, uh,” Delilah stopped and Da’Greth looked to her and stopped half way through a step. 

“I wouldn’t mind this being private,” she felt her cheeks warm but tried to shake her head of her embarrassment. 

He tilted his head and seemed somewhat confused. 

“I just wanted to ask some questions about you, and I don’t want to be inappropriate,” her legs shuffled slightly. 

“Where else could we go?” Da’Greth’s spoke softly. 

“My quarters?” Delilah said the suggestion as casually as she could, but Da’Greth’s head perked up at the idea, “like I said, I just want to ask some questions.” 

Da’Greth nodded slowly, “yes, that should be okay.” 

Delilah smiled and took the lead, Da’Greth followed close behind. 

A deep breath as she entered her quarters, Da’Greth followed behind and the silence between them were thick, the hissing of the closing door making them both flinch to look at it. 

“I guess we are even,” Delilah tried to break the silence. 

“Even?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been in your quarters and now you’re in mine,” Delilah gave a soft laugh and Da’Greth followed suit. 

“Ah yes,” Da’Greth continued to laugh but began to quieten down.

Delilah did the same as the memory from the previous day rushed through her mind. 

She watched as Da’Greth took in her simple room, there was nothing special about it just plain and standard. 

“I don’t think I’ve been in a regular room before,” Da’Greth noted, “without heavy modification.”

  
“Nothing that special about it,” Delilah smiled, she sat at her desk and looked around realising there was no where for Da’Greth to sit, “you can sit on my bed if you like?” 

“Oh,” Da’Greth waved her off, “it’s okay,” and stood on his hind legs and sat on the other chair that was by Delilah’s desk. His arms crossed and his upper pair of legs did the same. 

Delilah looked on with wide eyes and wondered if they were all as posable, making a mental note to add that to the list.

“So want me to get right into it?” 

Da’Greth laughed, “might as well.” 

“Okay, so,” she brought out her tablet, “it’s mainly about social cues and a few other things, I just want us to be on the same page going forward, and I wanted to ask you instead of the intranet,” she felt like she was blabbing, so she took a deep breath she looked to Da’Greth. 

He sat silent for a moment, like weighing up a few options, Delilah licked her lips nervously, wondering if this was the right way to take it. Thoughts flashed fast through her mind, regretting everything but hoping for everything, it was a confusing mess of thoughts following one another. 

He just laughed and shuffled his chair closer, using his upper legs. 

“I’m glad,” he said with that strange inflection. 

“Right, so in terms of you personally, what would you consider inappropriate with physical affection?” Delilah looked up from her tablet and began to clarify, “like being acquaintances and friends, physical contact and different kinds might be considered inappropriate?” 

Da’Greth nodded along, “well I suppose it would be more intimate to touch any Yuv without the suit, but it’s common in families to clean carapaces, but it would only happen between family members and those in an intimate relationship,” he paused for a moment, “anything to do with our faces is only for the people we are intimate with.” 

“Oh, great, thank you,” Delilah smiled and made a quick note. 

“Are you taking notes?” Da’Greth said cheekily.

Delilah’s cheeks went red, “ah yes, I don’t want to forget.” 

Da’Greth laughed, “a scientist through and through.” 

“What about vocal differences?” Delilah scrolled to the right page and looked to Da’Greth expectedly. 

He went silent again, although, it didn’t quite feel the same as before. Delilah noticed the fidget in his primary hands, and the way he shifted in his seat. 

“If…,” she started, “it’s uncomfortable you don’t have to answer,” she tried to remind him, but he just shook his head. 

“No, it’s okay,” Da’Greth took an audible breath, “we do have vocal cues that humans can’t hear,” but he paused, “that I know of,” he corrected.

Delilah tilted her head, “that you know of?” 

“W-well, yes, you’ve never mentioned that you’ve been able to hear the subvocals.” 

Delilah blinked and frowned trying to find whether or not she had heard anything. 

“Try me,” she challenged, “let’s see if I can tell.” 

“No subvocals,” he stated, and Delilah listened carefully, it was quite monotoned and somewhat robotic.

“Right, I am not sure it’s because you are forcing no subvocals, but you sound incredibly plain, like overly practiced and monotone.”

“I am using subvocals to indicate surprise.” 

Delilah nodded, “it was higher pitched, but there was something else, like a vibration. I think I’ve heard it before, your voice was deeper and the vibration was there but I can’t tell the difference between the vibrations.” 

Da’Greth continued to fiddle with his hands, “well yes, it’s hard for us to control and is quite obvious to other Yuv.” 

“So you have tonal control and the subvocals to indicate context?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s awesome!” Delilah smiled widely and wrote down what Da’Greth said.

“I’m glad you think so,” Da’Greth leaned towards Delilah. 

Delilah looked up from the tablet and leaned towards Da’Greth unconsciously. 

“Why do you do that?” Da’Greth asked.

“What?” Delilah leaned back a little surprised.

“I notice you tend to mimic actions of others,” Da’Greth leaned further in. 

“Oh, is that a human thing?” Delilah questioned. 

“No, but I have always wondered about it,” Da’Greth turned his head in a curious way. 

Delilah thought for a moment, “I think for humans, there are a multitude of reasons, like building rapport, to show we like someone without saying it. So we mirror another to make them comfortable.”

“So when you copy me…” 

“I guess I’m non-verbally saying I like you,” Delilah turned red as she finished the sentence, “which I do.”

Delilah felt her face turn hot as she admitted her likeness towards Da’Greth, it felt strange to just admit it like that, for Delilah she felt it better to imply than just to admit it like she did, but she assumed that maybe it’s for the best that way, out in the open. 

Silence sat between them, thick and Delilah tried to think of something to cut through it. 

An alarm went off and it seemed to have startle them both, Delilah placed a hand over her heart and looked to it. 

“Oh,” she gave a sad smile, “it’s time to head back to work.” 

Da’Greth gave a slow nod, “then we better go.” 

“Yes, let’s.” 

Delilah cringed, she worried about crossing a boundary, but surely Da’Greth would have mentioned something. She heard his footsteps behind her and she gritted her teeth, she had to ask before they went back. 

She stopped and so did he, she turned to him and he was a lot closer than she was expecting, he leaned his head down only slightly to meet her gaze with his eyes. 

“Are we okay?” Delilah asked softly, “I mean, we didn’t cross any boundaries, right?” 

“Nothing that I was uncomfortable with,” Da’Greth stated softly, his tone light, “I would have told you if so.” 

Delilah nodded, “alright, I was concerned, that’s all.” 

Da’Greth nodded, “I understand.” 

Delilah released a small sigh and gave Da’Greth a smile, “well then,” with a much happier tone and with much more energy, “to work!” 

Da’Greth laughed and shook his head, “to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I think there will be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
